cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 13
Liga Mundo Season 13 ran from January 12, 2012 to April 15, 2012 - with the regular season kicking off on the four-year anniversary of the founding date of the league. Olympique de Conques folded on January 9, 2012 just prior to the start of the season which saw a reduction of team from 25 to 24 and a return to a balanced schedule for all three divisions. On April 5, 2012, Folkvar was fired as manager of Pumas de Zacatecas by the club board. Final Standings insert table Regular Season Primera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Segunda Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Tercera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Retirements & Departures Unless otherwise noted, the following players retired at the conclusion of the season: *'Thurston Alderton' (Transvaal Springboks/Atlético Luz Del Mar) goalkeeper, age 37 - joined the team in the last half of Season 2 and secured the starting goaltending job by the following season. His best seasons were those from Season 4 until Season 8 during which he single-handedly led the team to the Liga Mundo championsip in Season 5. Alderton became known for his penalty-kick goalscoring ability and scored 6 goals during his career with the Springboks. He was named Primera All-Star goalkeeper in Season 5 and Season 7. Just after the midpoint of Season 11, at age 35 and the oldest player to have played with the club to date, Alderton was sold to Atlético Luz Del Mar for $780,000 on July 22, 2011. He played his final match for Transvaal the day before and at the time of his departure, he had played in 119 matches. His career save average was 69% and had an average of 26% on penalty kicks against him. Thurston Alderton is regarded by many fans to have been the greatest Springbok player during the club's first season-decade of existence. *'Bartnel Botha' (Transvaal Springboks) goalkeeper/playing manager, age 38 - has managed the Springboks since Season 1. Botha signed a player contract in the later half of Season 12 as the team neared relegation zone. He retired as an active player on January 19, 2012 after one match played in Season 13. *'Bill Renton' (Anfield Kopities FC) fullback, age 32 - joined in Season 4, his best campaigns were Seasons 4 and 7. *'Des Bellamy' (Guajolotes) fullback, age 35 - joined the club in Season 8 *'Merco van Kapel' (Guajolotes) midfield, age 34 - joined the club in Season 9 *'Gwyn Humphreys' (Atlético Melloria) midfielder, age 34 - best season was his debut in Season 8. *'Oran Heggarty' (Atlético Melloria) forward, age 35 - best seasons were his debut in Season 8 and Season 11. *'Adan Orozco' (Estrella Roja) fullback, age 35 - he joined the club in Season 4. *'Jared Li' (Swamplandia Sinners) fullback, age 36 - joined the club in Season 4. *'Edgar Preece' (FC Jekerger) midfielder, age 36 - joined in Season 7, his best season was Season 8 when he played 30 matches in one season. He was released by the club on January 13, 2012 after 114 career games played. *'Christian Spears' (FC Jekerger) midfielder, age 31 - joined Season 5, his best season was Season 6 but subsequently saw his playing time reduced to substitute duty playing in only 14 matches in the following six seasons. *'Rodolphe Caudron' (FC Jekerger) forward, age 34 - he was sold on January 17, 2012 less than a week after he played in his 100th legendary match. Notable Transfers insert text Coaching Awards insert text League MVP insert text All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team insert chart Career Milestones insert text Manager of the Season insert text Copa Cato VI First Round Matches played on January 23 and January 30, 2012 *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Vanderbilt Commodores (2-1; 6-0) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Estrella Roja (3-0; 5-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated De Bushalte FC (3-4; 4-2) *Debate Land Orators defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (1-3; 2-0) *Templar Forsworn defeated Dinamo FC (3-1; 1-0) *Clachnacuddin defeated FC Jekerger (3-2; 2-1) *Firedog SC defeated Atlético Melloria (1-2; 2-0) *Syracuse Salty Dogs defeated Ocean´s Gold (1-0; 0-0) Second Round Matches played on February 6 and February 13, 2012 *Guajolotes defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (2-0; 3-3) *Arcadia FC defeated Firedog SC (3-3; 0-0) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Clachnacuddin (2-2; 1-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Templar Forsworn (3-1; 2-0) *Debate Land Orators defeated Anfield Kopites FC (1-0; 2-2) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Transvaal Springboks (2-3; 3-0) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Keville United FC (4-2; 1-1) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Pumas de Zacatecas (6-0; 0-1) Quarter-Finals Guajolotes defeated Swamplandia Sinners (0-1; 2-0) Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Arcadia FC (1-0; 1-2) VolNation Volunteers defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (0-0; 2-0) Dynamo Dorpat defeated Debate Land Orators (3-1; 4-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on March 5 and March 12, 2012 *Dynamo Dorpat vs Guajolotes *VolNation Volunteers vs Atlético Luz Del Mar Copa Cato VI Finals insert results Cup 2 First Round insert results Second Round insert results Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Cup 2 Finals insert results Press Releases & Previews insert text Team Pages *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks